


Red Again

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Gerlonso Fics [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi is in red again and this bring some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Barbara Moura

****

**Red again**

****  
****  
Xabi looked at himself in the mirror. He was in red again and this brought some memories to him.

If he closed his eyes, he could see Liverpool locker-room, with all the teammates, making a big mess around, but specially, he could see Stevie looking at him while trying don't do it. If he looked back, he until could see his smile in the corner of the lips, that smile always was there.

Sergio touched his shoulders and he followed him, and while they were walking to the pitch, he thought if Stevie was going to watch and if this also will bring memories to him.

Later, when he turned on the cellphone again, the first message had Stevie's name:

"I love see you in red. I wish you were here. I miss you"

He smiled happy and pleased. They thought the same thing… like always and... he misses him too.

**End**


End file.
